


A Girl Can Dream

by Ishipeverything1996



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipeverything1996/pseuds/Ishipeverything1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenna sorts out her feelings for Bash and deals with his feelings for Mary. Somewhere in between 1x17 and the 1x18 kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Can Dream

Kenna sighed for the millionth time that night. Her husband had been absent throughout the whole party. Well, emotionally absent. Physically, he was there, but his mind wasn't on his wife; it was on her queen. While she had fallen hopelessly in love with him, Bash was still stuck on Mary. Kenna had never been jealous of her before, but when she saw them together, her heart dropped down to her stomach. He was so stupid for not moving on; Mary would never love him like she loves Francis. Mary would never love him like Kenna does.

Kenna thought she was even more stupid than Bash. He walked around looking like a kicked puppy every day, and yet she had still fallen for him. She would never compare to Queen Mary; she was just his father's whore. She was broken, damaged goods. Bash would never look at her that way, especially after the way she treated him the night of their wedding, three months earlier.

But, a girl can dream.


End file.
